


City of love

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Bea is alive and Allie is following her to the city of love -Paris.This is a diversion from what I would usually write but someone asked me to do it - so I did.It is slightly AU.





	City of love

 

Allie was sitting in the visitor’s room looking at Franky Doyle and thinking about what was going on. In the last two years the cheeky brunette visited her regularly every two weeks missing out just a few times but lately, she was coming more often and she seemed off. Allie crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

\- What is going on Franky? – she questioned the woman sitting in front of her.

\- Nothing, what do you mean? – Franky scratched her chin gawking at the young blonde. Even if they were seeing each other just twice per month for a few minutes they got to know the other very well during years and of course, Allie was after her now sensing that something was not right.

\- I mean that this is the fourth time you are here in three weeks. What is going on?

\- What? Don’t tell me that you are tired of seeing my beautiful face?

Allie would have snorted a few years ago but now she was used to it.

\- Did you pissed of your wife? – The blonde rolled her eyes. It took Franky months after her escape and after clearing her name to earn back Bridget’s trust. The brunette remembered that and it was a lesson for a life. Since then they had just one or two small spats but Franky always paid extra attention to make sure that her relationship with the psych was in calm loving waters.

\- No, I did not. Thanks for your concern.

\- Then what is up to your ass?!

Franky stirred on her seat and leaned forward. This won’t be easy.

\- I want to get you out of here.

Allie raised her eyebrows. What in the hell is Franky talking about she was not eligible for parole for next five years at least?

\- What are you talking about? Geez, I hope you don’t think that I will try to escape.

\- No, not at all! Fuck! I have already looked into it but you have to let me get into your file. I need to know details and check out few things but there is a chance that I could get you out.

Allie shook her head. Franky is as stubborn as a mule. They have already talked about this. When Franky cleared her name she was adamant that she will try to get her released but with no success. Allie told her to leave it like that. It was waste of time and the brunette had more pressing issues to solve and plus there was her wife.

\- I think that you should rather focus on your wife. She will think that you want to get into my pants.

Franky looked at the woman in front of her and licked her lips.

\- I’m serious Allie. I spent the last weeks studying your case and every legal book ever printed. There is a chance especially with your history if you know what I mean. We can grasp their balls for sure. It is worth a shot.

Allie let out a long sigh and leaned against the table.

\- What happened? – she asked.

\- What do you mean?

\- Why this sudden interest. We had a deal that you won’t waste time on this.

Franky smirked.

\- Well, I did found a way so it is not a wasted time, is it?

\- I know you and I know that something is up. You don’t have my permission and I don’t want to see you for a month at least. You should be focusing on the adoption. If you keep stalling Bridget will kick your ass.

\- We are actually working on that too.

Franky smiled brightly. She had some doubts about her abilities to raise a child. About her past and what she can offer to a little fragile baby but that was in the past now. Bridget was in contact with the adopting agency while herself was on every legal issue they had to solve.

\- What? Why haven't you told me?

\- I’m telling you now. It took a little time but now I’m really excited. Bridget is shopping like crazy and I already have plans how to decorate the room. I´m learning about how to baby proof the house now.

Allie laughed.

\- Don’t you think that it is little too soon?

\- Nah, never too soon for that.

They both smiled and Allie leaned back in her chair comfortably. Suddenly the air becoming lighter and friendlier.

\- Why did you change your mind? Or better to say what put you at ease.

\- Because life is great and you never know what might happen. People should take their chances and live fully. I love Bridget and I know I will love our child too. I want a family. A big family and I will be a good mom. I’m a good person.

\- That is what your wife and I were telling you the whole time and you were still scared.

\- I’m not scared anymore. Everything happens for a reason. I know that now. Maybe the road is not straight all the time, there are some bumps and curves but it is great.

\- Alright, now I know that something is definitely up! What the hell made you this sappy?

\- Let me help you get out of here.

\- I will if you tell me what is going on. You know I hate mind games.

Franky Doyle knows that the sun comes up every morning and it sets down every night. It is given as well as the fact that Allie Novak is stubborn like a mule. She looked around making sure that nobody is listening.

\- Do you remember when I was inside? – she whispered.

\- That is hard to forget, you acted like an asshole. – Allie laughed but her good mood quickly subsided when she saw Franky’s pale and serious face.

\- Do you remember how I asked you why you are so obsessed with seahorses?

This time Allie just nodded. Sticky cold feeling washed over her and her heart instantly started hammering in her chest wildly. Franky leaned over the table as close as she could and continued with a soft voice.

\- You told me a story about them. You told me that they link tails so they don’t lose each other, right?

Allie nodded one more time and swallowed hard. She remembered that night. Franky pointing her finger at the seahorses on her wall and asking why she has so many of them.

\- That is why I have to get you out, Allie. – Franky took her hand and squeezed. – Your seahorse is waiting for you. – she smiled. Allie was confused. Thoughts were running through her mind and they made sense just in one way. But that was impossible. Franky must have misunderstood the meaning behind it.

\- Franky, - she said with trembling voice. – Australian seahorses mate for life. Others can stray but this species mate for life. – she stressed. Allie was looking into the brunette’s eyes trying to make sense of this.

\- I know. That is why I’m telling you Alliecat. Your seahorse is waiting for you.

Franky squeezed her hand once more and then leaned back and looked around. She was worried that they were too transparent already. Guards were busy and seemingly no one could hear what they were talking about but you learn to be careful if you were framed for murder. Allie kept staring at Franky. Did she hear right? She must have. “Alliecat.” The nickname echoed in her ears. Bea called her just once like that. Also, she was sure that she never told about that to anyone. To nobody – ever. There is just one person who knows. Just one.

\- Allie, hey girl tell me about how is Booms. – Franky snapped her fingers in front of the blonde’s face. “Booms?”- what the hell? She looked at the brunette who was waggling her eyebrows. Allie was just about to yell at her asking if she lost her mind but then she got it.

\- Booms is fine. – she replied with crackling voice. – She is doing really well.

\- Good glad to hear it. – Franky said. – You are good too, right?

Allie forced a smile. Yeah, she is alright – now. But she was not sure at all for how long she can keep it together. If Franky wanted to know if she is going to pass out right now then she was alright. She didn’t feel like passing out so she nodded.

\- I’m good. I just have to go.

Franky understood at once.

\- Can I get your files then? –she asked as she watched Allie standing up.

\- Of course, you can. – Allie answered barely holding her tears back. Franky smiled widely at her and they hugged.

\- I will get you out no worries. Just keep your head down, alright?

Allie scanned the room quickly before asking.

\- Healthy? Happy?

She didn’t want to go into details or be long but Franky knew what she meant and nodded smiling.

\- All is good Alliecat, you just focus on getting out. Rest is on us.

Us. It sounded insanely good. She has to get to her cell.

\- Franky, never call me that again or I will kick your ass! – she said with a smile. Turning on her heels she quickly walked to the door. Tears were already swelling in her eyes and she had a hard task to appear calm and collected until getting into H1.

 

Walking briskly through the hallway she was thinking about last weeks. Did Franky know about Bea being alive without telling her right away? What were they up to? How come that Bea was not just alive but free as well? All those questions can be answered just one way. She must make Franky her legal representative and talk to her without cameras present. There is no way that she can stay sane for long without answers.

 

* * *

 

 

 Weeks have passed since that life-changing meeting in the visitor’s room and Allie Novak hasn't been smarter than before. At least not by much. They were able to talk in the room set for meetings between lawyers and clients which should be and was without cameras and microphone but Franky Doyle was paranoid as hell. As much as Allie wanted to know what was going on she trusted the brunette and somewhat down deep she knew that being precautious is the right thing to do but it was still hard. All she knew from Franky was that they will talk after Allie will be released, that all is good and in case something was happening she will tell the young blonde. The press never mentioned anything about Bea Smith’s miracle resurrection what made Allie believe that she was not out because they let her and that the all cloak and dagger was needed to keep her safe. She was willing to do anything for Bea.

 

It took them six long months to accomplish their hard almost impossible task but they did it. Allie Novak was finally out and free. Half year is a long time but it surprisingly went by quickly. Allie was so focused on her task to get out that she was like in a trance. All her being was focused on that. Sometimes but very rarely she daydreamed about what will waiting for her outside. How will her life look like and how it will feel to see Bea again.

 

The day has arrived and she was anxious but so ready. Walking out through the gates it took her two seconds to spot the brunette. Franky was standing and waiting for her right by the gate. They hugged briefly and after that, she was led to Franky’s car. Settling into the seat Allie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was unbelievable. They did it, she is free and leaving Wentworth for good. Turning towards the brunette she wanted to open her mouth but she was beaten to it.

\- No, first we have to go and swim. – Franky shook her head. “Swim?” – what the hell? Allie wondered but kept quiet and rather asked about Bridget and the baby.

 

Within forty minutes they were sitting in a sauna. Franky finally smiled from ear to ear as they sat next to each other.

\- Sorry about this blondie but rather safe than sorry. I think that we are good but you never know.

\- I get it but now you can talk so spill.

\- She escaped nine months ago. – Franky whispered. – She was in protection and waiting to testify against the Freak but with her going missing she couldn’t get out. Now she knows that she is dead but that time she had no idea, she assumed as everyone else that she has escaped. Looking forward living the rest of her life in protection she pulled out again one of her stunts and decided to skip the place and rather be with her seahorse. – the brunette smiled. – I met her six weeks after that, she was really careful and made sure that nobody would see us. As you have noticed the press has no idea about what happened. Probably they are keeping it under wraps and with her being dead so to speak they have it easy. But surely they are looking for her and that is why all this. – she threw her arms around. – I don’t want to fuck it up for you guys. We might be followed or bugged. It is better to be careful.

Allie nodded, of course, Franky was right. Rather safe than sorry. She was willing to pull her head in if it meant a life with Bea Smith in the long run.

\- What will happen now? – she asked.

\- She is not here. – Franky said and reached to hold her hand. Squeezing it softly in support she leaned closer and whispered into her ears. – She is in Paris waiting for you. We will get you there safely no worries.

Allie smiled, she is out of the country. That is really good.

\- Is she alright? How do you keep in touch?

\- Yes, she is alright. She was happy and healthy when I spoke to her last time. – Franky leaned back smiling. – But the thing is we barely do that. It is too risky. We talk via online chat group using comp in internet coffee shop. You have to wait few weeks to do that. If you are being followed it will be most intense for the next few weeks. We have to fool them and set you up with job and place here. Do everything as you would do under normal circumstances. In the meantime, we would work on how to get you there safely.

Listening to Franky Allie felt like crying. Partly because she was happy and partly because she just have realized that it will take probably months until she can hug and kiss the only woman she ever loved.

\- I know that it is hard. – the brunette continued. – There is no other way though. Every contact means the danger of exposure. We have to make sure that nothing comes back to bite your ass.

\- Yes, I know. – Allie nodded. It will be hard but so worth it. She was hoping that the time will fly. Months away is still better than the thought of Bea dead and never being able to see her again. She will do anything to keep her safe. To keep their future safe.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few months were excruciating. The first week she stayed with Franky and Bridget - what was really interesting. It was awkward first because Allie was still self-conscious about Bridget thinking that Franky and she had some affair while she was inside but her fears were unsubstantiated. Doctor Westfall-Doyle was very friendly and nice to her and their little boy was precious. They made plans and thought about strategies about how to proceed with things and all was set on track.

 

Allie rented a flat and she started working. Keeping up the façade while she spent every free moment working on how to get to Bea. Franky, of course, had knowledge about what to do since she helped Bea a few months ago so it was a little bit easier than the first time. Three months in,  she finally for the first and the last time had a chance to chat with Bea. It was just via messages and for a short time but it was better than nothing.

 

It all became more real that day. Allie cried herself to sleep with joy and with sadness. It was hard to make difference. Her mood changed with every thought and with every memory popping up in her head. The rest of the time flew by so quickly she barely even remembers it. One day after another, night after night and she were here. Dragging just one suitcase and hopping into a taxi which would bring her to the train station. From there she will take another one just so she can swap it for the third. Yeah, that might be a little too much but well that is what Franky said so she will do it.

 

This was her first time in Europe and watching one of the most popular cities in the world passing by felt unreal. Everything felt old and full of history. The city was beautiful with all its small shops and restaurants. Never mention the infamous Eiffel Tower. Allie never really felt a connection to France or Paris. Her life never gave her a reason to dream about traveling to different places and if she could she wouldn’t pick Paris as a first choice. When she asked Franky that how did Bea end up in Paris from all places in the world the answer was easy and more practical than expected. After booking fake tickets to the USA Bea traveled through few European countries to make sure nobody would be able to track her in case someone was on a good scent. It was risky at first with all those controls when passing countries but it was worth it. After coming to Europe the traveling became easier. She spent few days or weeks in different places and Paris happened to be the one where she ended up and felt comfortable enough to stay.

 

Allie told the driver to go to a park where Bea is waiting for her and then they will go home. As crazy as it sounds – going home – the blonde had no idea where that meant but with Bea Smith, even Wentworth was a home. Saying that she was nervous would have been a huge understatement. Her body was trembling in spite of the nice summer weather. She was dizzy and her heart was swapping between pounding hard and stopping altogether. She wiped her sweaty palms for the tenth time in last five minutes and then she saw the trees and bushes. The taxi slowed down and then stopped. Allie couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming around in an attempt to spot the woman she longed for. Stepping out she looked around slowly before taking her luggage from the driver and thanking him. He took the money and wished her good stay smiling before taking off.

 

Standing there on the pavement alone Allie suddenly realized that the park is big and they never specified where they will exactly meet. “Wonderful!” – she cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. On the other hand, the taxi driver brought her here and never asked for details so maybe this is the main entrance and the usual meeting spot for people coming to enjoy their free time surrounded by green and peace. She was about to make herself comfortable for the wait and move aside. She doesn’t want to stay in the way as the park was busy with people coming and going. However, before she could grasp the handle on the suitcase her eyes landed on a figure approaching her from the right. Slowly walking with a huge smile she was getting closer and closer.

 

It was strange. Allie thought that after finally landing her eyes on the older woman her stress and nerves will double but she couldn’t be more wrong. Recognizing the smile and those gorgeous brown eyes sent a jolt through her body and she felt a divine relief washing over her. The suitcase forgot she was taking in the woman now just a few steps away from her. She wore blue jeans, sneakers and simple form fitting black t-shirt. Gorgeous! Her hair was ironed straight and brown softly cascading over her shoulders. Allie has never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. Bea finally stopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck without any hesitation or delay. Allie hugged her back tightly pulling the older woman to her starving body.

 

They have squeezed each other tightly for long minutes. Nuzzling into each other’s neck they tried to take the other in as much as possible. Not caring about where they were standing they broke the hug just so they could finally kiss for the first time in such a long time. Their lips connected sweetly and they both moaned in delight and relief. Finally together again. Allie pulled away first not letting go just leaning back a little bit.

\- I have never seen you in other than teal sweatpants. – she said smiling. Bea laughed and kissed her quickly again.

\- I love you. – she confessed what she wanted for so long between two kisses. Allie felt an instant rush of tears burning her eyes. Emotions overwhelming her she choked back a sob.

\- Take me home before I break down right here. – she quickly wiped her eyes literally trying to push back her tears. Bea grasped tightly the blonde’s hand and took the suitcase handle into the other.

\- We are not going home. We are staying here for few days. – She smiled at Allie and pulled her on the pavement. She has parked not so far away. – I booked us a hotel room. I thought it would be nice to spend few days in the city of love. What do you think?

\- Do we have to leave the bed? – Allie threw a cheeky glance at Bea.

\- Hmm, - Bea played along – what about we go sightseeing from around ten until six in the evening and we spend the rest of the day in bed. Another day we can stay in bed until five in the afternoon and then go check out the city in the night. How does that sound?

\- It sounds like we will be staying more in bed than out so it is perfect.

Bea stopped next to a silver Renault and after turning off the alarm she opened the trunk and then the passenger door.

\- Get in, - she commanded – I will put the suitcase in and be right with you.

Allie obeyed even if she was not happy to let out the older woman out from her sight. Her worries were short-lived because before she even could properly fix her safety belt Bea was sitting next to her.

\- If this is not home, where is it? – the blonde asked. Bea smiled securing her belt and starting the car.

\- Few hundred kilometers down south on the shore in a small village. It’s beautiful.

Allie beamed. That sounds perfect, better than any dream she could have had.

\- Hon? Why didn’t you picked up an English speaking country? – she asked placing her hand on Bea’s thigh. There is no way she could be without contact. Not after all this time – not ever. Bea laughed and steered them into the traffic.

 

* * *

 

 

Checking into the hotel they have ordered some food and took the elevator to the fifth floor. As soon as the door closed behind them Allie pulled Bea close and kissed her slowly. Their lips brushing against each other with an ease she enjoyed fully every second of it. Bea knew that they have to take it slow at least until the food arrives pulled back from the kiss and rather nuzzled into Allie’s neck. Fully pressing her face into the younger woman’s neck while inhaling her scent and relishing in the softness of her skin. The elevator stopped way too soon for Bea’s liking but on the other hand, she was glad. She couldn’t wait to be finally settled in and let all her senses focused on Allie.

 

The room was small but cozy with a small bathroom and a double bed. The window was across the bed and it was big giving a nice view over the city. Bea pulled the suitcases aside and placed them out of the way. Surely they won’t unpack today but they will need some stuff so she kept them accessible. Turning back she found herself in a fierce embrace. Allie hugged her tightly squeezing the air out of her lungs then she grabbed her face and kissed her hard. This time it was hungry and passionate. Lips greedily played and tasted before Allie finally slipped her tongue into Bea’s mouth. They got lost in the kiss. The former top dog roamed her hands all over the young woman’s back and sides. She missed this so much, craved feeling the heat and the softness. Sliding her hands down she palmed Allie’s ass and pulled her close. The blonde moaned and that yanked Bea out of her haze.

\- Wait, we have to wait. – she breathed out between kisses.  – Dinner will be here in thirty-forty minutes.

\- I don’t care. – Allie kissed her neck.

\- But I do. I want to feed you. You must be starving.

\- I know what I want to eat and I don’t have to wait for it.

Bea gently pushed the blonde away laughing.

\- Exactly how much time have you spent with Franky?

\- Too much I think. – Allie laughed too.

\- What about we go and shower. – Bea suggested instantly catching the younger woman’s attention. – We get comfy in our pj’s and the dinner will be here until then. We will eat and then have a good night sleep as you must be tired after traveling.

Allie started stripping with a giggle. She tossed her shirt on the bed and opened her suitcase to find her nightwear. Bea stood still watching her ass as she bent down searching. Maybe this shower thing was not such a good idea. She wanted to savor their new first time. It must be perfect.

\- Come on! – Allie told her. – Hurry up!

Watching the smirk on the younger woman’s face she knew that her plans about taking their time and waiting until they are both rested and fully alert are out of the window. Hell, she had no idea how she even thought that it would be possible.

 

The shower was magical! The chance to feel and see each other again was overwhelming. They kissed slowly and washed each other. They kept it very innocent trying not to tease the other both know they have to get through dinner first. Allie had to admit that she was hungry. The last thing she needs is a growling stomach. So after finishing the shower they put on their pj’s and started unpacking while waiting for the food.

 

They ate at the table by the window. Not caring about the view they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Both their legs were rubbing each other and Allie topped it all with constantly trying to hold Bea’s hand what made it hard to eat for both of them but they never gave up. They barely spoke while eating just staring and smiling at each other. Allie finally understood that it was not a dream and that Bea is really alive. Even if it is all so unreal they are here together. When they finished they moved to the bed. Bea closed the curtains and turned on the bedside lamp. Before she could slip under the covers she saw Allie stripping her top and the bra too.

\- Get naked. – she said smiling. – I want to feel you.

Bea smiled back at her and obeyed. They watched each other taking their clothes off smiling with shiny eyes before finally settling on the bed. Allie wrapped her arm and leg over Bea letting out a happy sigh.

\- I have so many questions but I don’t want to talk. – Allie said as she started caressing the other woman’s side. – Franky was paranoid as hell she kept me in the dark.

\- Sorry about that, it was for the best.

\- I know that is why she is still alive.

Bea laughed. Rubbing her fingers over Allie’s bare back she felt content and happy like never before.

\- Can’t believe that we are going sightseeing Paris tomorrow. – Allie said and Bea could hear her smiling.

\- We have five days here. We can take our time.

\- Good as I want to sleep in tomorrow. – Allie said as she shifted and moved on top of the older woman. – I think that I will be very tired. – she said lifting her head up and smiling.

\- You will be? I thought you already are. – Bea teased.

\- You have no idea how it felt to think that you were dead. It hurt so much. It felt like I was dying too and then Franky told me that you are waiting for me. – Allie lifted her hand and placed it on Bea’s cheek. -  Since that day I’m dreaming about this moment. I never felt so alive and vivid in my life.

Bea leaned up and pressing her lips hard on Allie’s she kissed her hard. Sliding her hand into her hair she pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Even if gentle the kiss was full of raw emotions. The pain, the loss, the time it all could finally get out in a frustrated but relieved battle of lips and tongues. Bea pulled away panting caressing the blonde’s cheek with her left hand.

\- I know how it feels to think that I have lost you. – she whispered her voice crackling in the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamp. – I know the pain even if I know it was hundred times worse for you.  

Allie slipped her leg between Bea’s. Straddling her thigh and pressing hers down making contact with Bea’s hot center. They both moaned and dived in for another searing kiss. Moving together they found a rhythm which in both ignited blissful sensations. The skin on skin their bodies were sliding on each other and their hands were grasping, pulling and caressing what they could reach.

Peaking almost at the same time they were both spent and out of breath. Allie stayed on top of the older woman as she was before with her head on Bea’s chest.

\- Fuck the sightseeing let’s stay in bed all day tomorrow. – Bea said after finally catching her breath.

\- Deal! – Allie laughed. Her eyes were closing in a wonderful afterglow. Franky was right – life is great. Bea is alive. Bea is alive, happy and healthy. They are together and nothing will keep them apart ever. Strangely, Wentworth was not the end for them, it was the beginning.

 

 

 

 


End file.
